


Paths

by theshirelife



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Directions, East, Gen, North, Paths, Poetry, South, West - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshirelife/pseuds/theshirelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo's thoughts on the quest and the paths he travels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paths

_To the East  
doth my path lie_

_To the North  
I leave what I once knew_

_To the South  
lie dangers unknown_

_To the West  
the sea beckons me_


End file.
